Way Big
Way Big is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar, a race of ultra-rare, gigantic aliens that are created in Cosmic Storms. Appearance In Cosmic Destructon and Ultimate Alien, Way Big's fin was red on the front and black on the bottom, his arms were white with red fins coming out of them and his neck and wrists were black. Way Big's eyes are. He also had red boot-like feet. In Omniverse, Way Big has two red lines on his neck, blades on his shoulders and waist and he also has fingerless gloves, similar to the ones Four Arms wears. He is now more muscular, his head is less skull-shaped, he has eyes on his cheeks, which are more metallic. The fins on his arms are longer and he has regained the stripes on his arms and stripes. Way Big wears the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers/Abilities Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, seen when he fought giant versions of Vilgax and Malware. Way Big can shoot a powerful cosmic ray from the outer edge of his right hand by crossing his arms together. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Although he has never trained himself to do so, Way Big can create and control Cosmic Storms, which can also be used for inhabitation and transportation throughout space. Way Big used to possess enhanced speed, similar to XLR8 and Fasttrack albeit with him leaving a red and white trail behind Way Big can fly, although he is not very good at it yet. Weaknesses Way Big sometimes forgets how strong he is, as shown when he accidentally destroyed the statue of Zabin by leaning on it. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps to avoid crushing objects and people around him) and easily gives his location away. Because of his size, Way Big cannot be used inside buildings or confined spaces. Since Way Big's fin is a weak spot, a hit to that area can paralyze him. Despite his immense durability, Way Big is vulnerable to opponents with sufficient strength, such as a giant Trumbipulor. A Kineceleran can generate a tornado strong enough to lift Way Big off of his feet. He can also be lifted and thrown by a Vaxasaurian, even when it's at its base size. History Cosmic Destruction * In Shredder Triumphant, Way Big failed to stop Shredder from destroying the Channel Six building * In New York, New York, Way Big was defeated by Rawk Hawk * In Countdown to Destruction Part 1, Way Big went Ultimate * In Countdown to Destruction Part 2, Way Big defeated Cosmic Destruction Way Big Ultimate Alien * Way Big returned in Shedding for the Wedding, where he defeated Albedo * In The Rooters of All Evil Part 1, Way Big destroyed the Rooters' battleship * In Primus, Way Big defeated Vilgax * In Gathering the Gang of Four, Way Big defeated Kuphulu * In Let There Be Light Part 1, Way Big finished the light beam device * In Let There Be Light Part 2, Way Big sacrificed himself so the team could escape * In The Ultimate Enemy Part 2, Way Big went Ultimate * In Best Wishes, Until the Day We Meet Again, Way Big destroyed Vilgax's biggest drone Omniverse * Way Big returned in Blukic and Driba go to Mr. Smoothy, Way Big battled Trumbipulor * In The Frogs of War Part 1, Way Big accidentally destroyed a building * In The Frogs of War Part 2, Way Big defeated the Incurseans and Way Bads * In Albedo Rising, Way Big went Ultimate * In Battle into Darkness Part 1, Way Big destroyed Dr. Viktor's portal * In Universe Vs Smyth, Way Big defeated Trumbipulor * In Comrades in Arms Part 1, Way Big damaged Fistrick's battleship * In Comrades in Arms Part 2, Way Big battled Ultimate Fistrick * In Fight of the Legends Part 1, Way Big destroyed Vilgax's teleporter * In An Emina Werewolf on Primus, Way Big was defeated by Emina Heroes Rise * Way Big returned in The More They Stay the Same Part 2, where he defeated Timeadox * In Little Rock 27, Way Big battled the Acid Monster * In The Past in the Present, Way Big created a bridge to save some citizens * In MJ Smyth Must Die, Way Big disguised himself as Zavin and destroyed his statue * In The Flaurona Queen, Way Big defeated Queen Meghan's giant form * In The Legend of Los Soledad, Way Big destroyed Los Soledad * In Vilgax Must Croak Redux, Way Big battled some Incurseans * In Mr. Nelson's Fancy New Apartment, Way Big had a heart-to-heart conversation with Justin * In The Virus Unleashed Part 2, Way Big battled Malvyrus * In Unanswered Question, Way Big severely weakened Dagon * In American Noise, Way Big defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora * In Divide and Conquer, Way Big had a fistfight with Albedo * In Planet of the Turtleoids, Way Big battled the Technodrome 2.0 * In Operation Angela Part 2, Way Big defeated Kwark and Servantis * In Map of Infinity, Way Big battled Aggregor * In Catch a Falling Star Part 1, Way Big was defeated by Jenny Twenny * In Negative Ions Part 1, Way Big created a diversion so the team could escape, and later destroyed Albedo's warehouse * In Just Call Me MJ, Way Big battled Kwark * In Floodrush From L.A. Part 2, Way Big created several crevasses and dams for some water to drain into * In Absolute Power Part 1, Way Big was defeated by Ultimate Dom * Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens With Ultimate Forms